kanpanifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:General Discussion/@comment-5502971-20160117215327
You know guys after reaching level 72 with my main team, I have realised how boring this game truly is. After completing the story in the Judita event and fully upgrading my facilities, someone may say that there are so many things left to do like Character Stories, collect all recipes and weapons, do the battlefield, find all characters and fully level them up... but all this has 2 things in common; the ultra boring and repetitive gameplay and the unreasonable RNG. If you want to level up your Employees post-level 70 (and even try to reach other employees to 6* after your main party), you have to do the same thing again and again. Start a quest, leave the game until it's passed, get some ridiculously low XP for that quest and rinse and repeat. It took me around 2 months to reach my main party to Level 72 with regular gameplay time per day and they're not even 1/3 done to reach Level 90. I need nearly half a year JUST FOR 5 EMPLOYEES. Imagine if you try to level up a 5* character. Ridiculous times, which IMO are just not worth it not for all but even for a single Employee. Nutaku really needs to release a faster way to reach max level with an Employee, which should be done at least during a month (reaching max level). Trying to get all the characters after getting all 1* and 2* Employees is nigh impossible and can get quite tiring. 2 months after starting the game and I haven't obtained a single Black Envelope from daily draw (and I log in every day to get that free Employee) unless it was from a gifted Black Envelope during the Events. The rest 3* characters I have were random quest drops. Why not just have Events like the Judita event, where you have to do different stuff to earn a rare 3,4 or 5* Employee that would have else been 0,01% possible to get from a daily draw? Then comes the gameplay. Almost nothing different in over 100 different maps/quests in Main Quest, Character Stories, Events and Battlefield. 98% of them are all about being overleveled and smashing the quest just like that. In the case of battlefield, it's just about having all 6 parties bought/unlocked to complete it even with 1 overleveled party. Very few missions require certain strategy like those in Chapter 10 (and even then the CEO PW abuse trick diminished the challenge). Now someone may tell me that's what this game is about since the beginning, so why the long rant? I don't know, it just feels like the game slowly dies for me. Nothing interesting or exciting to keep someone going. It started with excellent premise but once you reach a certain point, it feels that even playing a quest per day is tiring and obligatory. Maybe the very bad starting Events for Christmas and New Years as well as the things mentioned above killed the game for me. I really hope the game picks it up in the future and add something new and exciting or else I think I'll be playing the game whenever something new is released like the CS tomorrow and then leave it until the next addition. P.S. Also what happened with the daily gifts? It's been 3 days since the end of event and that was the last day I got a daily gift.